


picnics and confessions

by non_byeinary



Category: Little House on the Prairie (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-12-01 01:19:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11475594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/non_byeinary/pseuds/non_byeinary
Summary: I made a joke about writing willy/albert fan fiction while my family watched little house on the prairie and now my sister actually wants me too so I have to keep my promise. it's just a simple fan fiction about Albert confessing his love for willy. its super short because im not putting a lot of effort into it.please save me from the hell that is my life.





	picnics and confessions

It was a hot day out on the Prairie, a perfect day for a confession Albert thought. He had kept his feelings for willy secret for a long time, but he just couldn't take it anymore, so the young boy headed over to the inn where his friend lived.

"hey willy." Albert said as nonchalantly as possible,trying to stop his nervousness from coming out in his voice.

"what's up Albert?" 

"Nothing, It's just such a nice day out, I was wondering if you wanted to go out for a picnic"

"That sounds great, just let me grab my stuff first" the other boy smiled warmly.

so Willy and Albert headed to the river, it was cooler down there and provided nice white noise. the two boys talked and ate for a long time, stuff about school,home, and all the stuff that came with living on the prairie.

"so,Albert, do you think any of the girls in school are cute? do you like anyone?" Willy asked.

"I actually wanted to talk to you about something like that today" Albert replied nervously, shifting to face the brown haired boy next to him. "Willy I want you to now that your my best friend."

"your mine as well" willy replied.

"Good, but I just wanted to ask you if you've ever considered us being something more"

"What more could I be?"

Albert swallowed hard, preparing himself for what he was about to ask. "Willy, the truth is that I'm in love with you, I have been for quite sometime now and I was wondering if maybe you wanted to date?"

Willy looked shocked, almost as if he didn't know how to respond to such a question, the silence, though only a few seconds long, felt like an eternity to Albert .

"I'm sorry, I get it. I shouldn't have asked I'll just.... I'll just go" Albert said, quietly getting up.

"No! Albert wait!" willy shouted, pulling his friend back down beside him. "I...I love you too and I would be honored to have you as my boyfriend" he smiled "I just didn't respond at first because I was so shocked you felt the same way!"

"Y-you do? Willy that's fantastic! oh gosh I can't believe you'll be my boyfriend" Albert exclaimed, pulling his new boyfriend into a hug 

the two boys ended up staying together for the rest of the day, laughing and being happy and in love.

**Author's Note:**

> i wish for death more every second this hell is on this site, I regret making that damn joke. when will i be free of my sins


End file.
